What Harry Didn't See
by Manhttngal43
Summary: In the fifth book, Harry was pulled out of the pensieve by a very angry Snape. But what happened after he left? This is a cute,short, one shot story about LilyJames.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. The quote below is the work of the talented JKR.

* * *

**

"_There was a flash of light and Snape was once again hanging in the air._

'_Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?'_

_But whether James really did take off Snape's pants, Harry never found out. A hand closed tight over his upper arm, closed with a pincerlike grip. Wincing, Harry turned around to see who had hold of him, and saw, with a thrill of horror, a fully grown, adult sized Snape standing right beside him, white with rage."_

-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Did James take of his pants? What happened after Harry left? Well, here it is.

* * *

"Do you want me to take off his pants?" James repeated. The crowd of students cheered and laughed at the entertaining scene. James raised his wand, but never did the spell.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

James' wand flew out of his hand. He turned to see Lily Evans pointing her wand at him, her face matching the color of her hair. "I…warned…you," she panted, trying very hard to refrain from shrieking at the conceited git.

"Hey, it was just a bit of fun!" James protested. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You, James Potter," she proclaimed, "are the worst!"

"Hold on! There can't be any body worse that the slime ball here!" he said, indicating Snape, who spoke up.

"The worst slime ball is _that_," he said to James, his eyes narrowed and finger pointing at Lily, "that mudblood girlfriend of yours."

Lily's face reddened even more, if that was possible. "Alright," she yelled losing all control, "let's get two things straight! One, I am _not_ his girlfriend, and two, _never, ever_ call me that again." That being said, she ran into the castle. James was almost certain he saw a tear.

"You don't deserve to breathe the same _air_ as she does!" he muttered to Snape, then ran off after Lily. He found her in a deserted classroom, crying.

"Can I come in?" James inquired hesitantly.

"Go away!" Lily sobbed.

"Oh, come on!" he said, entering anyway. "Know one cares what that old beast says! You know that!"

"Yes I do know!" she cried. "It's not that!"

James was surprised. "No? So… what is it then?"

"Go away!" was her response.

"Aw, come on, you can tell me!" Lily just shook her head.

"Please go away."

"You know, I'm not as ignorant as you think I am. I can be sensitive and understanding if I try to be. My friends tell me I'm an easy guy to talk to." At this Lily looked up. Her face was back to its normal pale state, but it was lined with tears. Her beautiful green eyes were all watery. James was a little nervous. He never had to deal with a girl crying and he didn't think he knew how. "Err… Here," he offered her a tissue, and she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "So… you want to talk about it?"

"It's stupid, really."

"Lots of things are stupid! They can still upset us."

Lily laughed at this. _Score!_ thought James.

"You'll think I'm just a stupid and spoiled little girl."

"Try me. Besides what's it matter? You already think I'm an ignorant show off!"

"All right. It's just been one of those days," she said. "I'm guess I'm really stressed out from all the studying and taking the OWLs, it doesn't take much to set me off. And the day just has been going all wrong. This morning at breakfast I spilled pumpkin juice on my favorite robes, and then I had to go change and was late for Transfiguration. Then, I got in a fight with Fran Dassel, you know her, she's in Gryffindor, and we're really good friends. That was right before the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. And if you didn't notice the stain on my shirt, I spilled ink all over. Then this whole 'mudblood' thing just set me off!" She stopped, surprised at how much she had just said. James was right; He was easy to talk to. The way those hazel eyes just stared at her… so warm, understanding.

"Sounds like some day," he breathed, looking into her mesmerizing eyes. Something weird was happening… they were getting closer… theirs lips were almost touching…

James closed his eyes as his lips met hers. It was a long kiss and when they finally broke apart, Lily was the one to break the still silence. "That just made up for my whole day."

James laughed and took her hand.

"Come on, let's go."

They ran out of the room their eyes only on each other. As the came out of the doorway to the deserted classroom, James spotted his three friends laughing and high-fiving each other. When they spotted James and Lily, they slapped James on the back and ran off, howling with laughter and clutching their sides. Lily's face reddened once again, but James shrugged.

"So what if they know! I'm the happiest man alive!"

Lily smiled, and the two of them proceeded out a side exit in the castle, to a much quieter place on the grounds.

* * *

Well, this is a one shot story. Hope you liked it. Please review!

-RM


End file.
